Bruises Fade
by CrAzY Hazel
Summary: Jasmine has spent over a month at CGL now and her past continues to haunt her. Being the only girl at CGL ..will she make it?
1. Jasmine

A young girl shivered as she held a blanket over her ripped clothing. Her mother held her tight as lightly humming to her child. The wide, open room was dark and cold, filled with broken windows and furniture. The little girl began wimpering her mom held her closer both had scars across there faces and blood on there clothes. No shoes were on there feet, and rags hung from there skinny bodies.  
  
"Mommy.."The little girl whispered as she grasped on to her moms arm.  
  
"Its ok baby,"The mom whispered back.  
  
A dark shadow inched closer to the two and their eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Now..Now what are you two afraid of?"The mans voice was sharp and evil. He walked closer and closer, each foot was as if a demond of hate in hell. The little girl began screaming as the man grabbed her from her mother and viciously beat her to the ground. The girl screamed for help as each wip turned into a painful wack of blood and torture. Her mother stood to her feet and ran towards the man, to release her daughter, but then he grabbed her.  
  
"How many times do i gotta tell ya WOMAN...dont interfere!.."The mans words tore like poison as he began to beat on the little girls mom.  
  
"PLEASE DADDY! STOP!"The little girl screamed. "Please...n..no more.."She whimpered and fell to her knees. She watched as her father continued beating her mom. When he had finally finished he left his wife laying there lifeless on the floor. His daughter crawled towards her mom and curled up beside her. Her dad took one more glance at her.  
  
"Now..be a good girl.."His voice echoed in the cold, silent room.  
  
`````  
  
Jasmines eyes flew open at the sound of the 4:30 horn, tears were dripping down her face as she sat up and quickly looked around D-Tent. She had been in Camp Green Lake for a month now, and the nightmares continued to return. She quickly wiped her eyes before anyone could see she was crying.  
  
"Hey..Jas, ya ready for 'nother day of Hell?"Magnet laughed as he walked by her cot. She smiled at him then stood to her feet.   
  
Jasmine was hispanic, 16 yrs. old and beautiful too. She had multiple piercings on her, which revieled her full throttle attitude. Her eyebrow was pierced, her bellybutton, her nose, and 6 or 7 holes in both ears. Her long black hair, was straight down her back and her soft brown eyes showed she could be a nice person.  
  
Jasmine stretched one last time then exited D-Tent. Already it was getting hot as she grabbed her shovel and breakfast and stared towards where they were gonna be walking. She hated this place, it was just a stupid place that she knew she never shoulda ended up in. Her crime, almost killing some kid she didn't even know. He was playing around with some girl she knew, and he wouldnt leave her alone, he started threatning her, telling her things she didn't need to know..that got Jasmine mad, she walked over and told him to knock it off. He wouldnt listen and started bothering her, punching at her, kicking her. She couldnt take it, she whipped around and hit him down to the ground..then a fight started. Other kids started beating eachother up which turned into a violent rampage. Then she knocked the boy out and the whole thing was blamed on her...well at least that was in her POV.  
  
"Hey, Jasmine are ya ready to get going..everyones starting to walk,"Squid said, and she was broken from her daydream.  
  
"Oh..y..yeah..lets go,"She weakly smiled at Squid and began walking.   
  
She was the only girl in D-tent right now, they had put one girl in each tent just to see how it goes..if all went well more girls would come to Green Lake. Personally Jasmine wanted another girl in D-Tent..things got boring talking to the boys and the girls in the other tents would never talk to her. She was alone in a world with boys and had no one to talk to about girl things...  
  
"Alright...D-Tent your digging here today,"Mr.Sir stated then walked off with the E-Tenters to show them where to dig.  
  
Jasmine stuck her shovel into the crust of the dry, desert ground. Her jumpsuit stayed on all the way, she never tied the top around her waste. To the boys, they never saw her arms..it was a mystery why she never wanted to take the top part off. No matter how hot she was...the only thing the boys ever saw uncovered was her face, and the tiny, visible scar across her cheek. 


	2. Tears

Hours passed and Jasmine could see a dust pile moving forward. She sighed and slowly picked up her water gallon.  
  
"'Bout time the stupid truck gets here.."She said to the boys digging around her.  
  
"Ya I know...it seems like forever...doesn't it, Jas?"Squid added. Jasmine slowly nodded, after being at Camp Green Lake for a whole month things always seemed the same...slow and stupid. STUPID Jasmine, for some reason always liked that word...she used it all the time. It was making a statement as she put it.  
  
``````  
  
The truck drove up to D-Tent then slightly stopped, the dust around the truck settled as soon as everything was still. The 8 kids walked up to the water line. to get in there usual spots. Jasmine was placed after Magnet, ahead of Caveman. She waited for her water then returned to her digging spot. Jasmine felt a sharp pain across her shoulder as she dropped her filled jug to the side of her hole. She cringed in pain as she held her arm tightly. She then let go of her arm and resumed digging.  
  
```````  
  
"Hey, Jasmine ya almost done?"Zigzag asked as he walked by her hole.  
  
"Almost...but whats it to you, Zig?"She asked.  
  
"I was just wonderin...ya know, being 'friendly'.."Zigzag walked away. Jasmine smiled his way as he left.  
  
  
  
She regretted it..but she was actually getting use to this place. The food, the boys, the clothes, the mornings, the digging, the routines...everything. She took one deep sigh, then dug another pile of dirt from her hole. Her digging turned to Day dreaming, and her day dreaming turned to a nightmare.  
  
``````  
  
The dark, motionless room. Her mother lifeless on the ground. The thunder booming outside. Caused the little girl to cry in fear, and want. She wanted her mom to get up and hold her once again. The fragile girl got to her feet and looked around the empty, dark room. She needed comfort and all she saw was pain, she walked slowly forward not knowing if she'd run into something or just walk into the darkness forever. Wait a second...  
  
A light...a light came from a window up ahead of her...down the hallway she was walking. The windows pitter pattering from the rain drops and the flash of lightning that went through the night sky. Light led her to a way out of the cold, darkness...she walked slow..then faster, and faster..stressing to get to the window of light ahead of her. Until...the girls mouth let out a scream of fear, as two arms grabbed her and pulled her back.  
  
"No..screaming, girl..ya know better then that.."The mans voice was once again heard. He roughly cupped his hand over her mouth. She squeeled and tried to get it off...no use. She was little and weak...he had control and she was useless.  
  
"Where did ya think you were goin'?...Tryin' to escape through the window or sumthin? Tryin' to go tell on me?"The mans voice got angrier and angrier..it almost felt like he was shaking her. The little girl shook her head and the man released her mouth.  
  
"Then tell me what were you doin?"  
  
"I wanted to see the light.."The little girls voice shook, terrified.  
  
"Well...how many times do I gotta tell ya to STAY AWAY from the window!"The man pushed his daughter to the ground. The little girls tearful eyes looked up at her father.  
  
"What happened daddy?.."She whispered.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"The man hissed.  
  
"Y..you use ta care.."Tears ran down the little girls cheeks.  
  
"You use ta care about me.."The little girl sniffed. "And mommy...what happened?"The little girl stared at her father and waited for a responce.  
  
"Nuthin happened.."The man answered. "This is the real me.."The man grabbed his daughter once again and held her close to his face.  
  
"This is me...and everyone else...everyones exactly the same..Do You hear me girl?...ALL ADULTS TREAT THERE KIDS LIKE THIS! Everyone is exactly the same.."The Man lied to his little girl.  
  
"So just get use to it.."The man smacked his daughter in the head, then dragged her back towards the dark room.  
  
"daddy...why?"She whispered to herself.  
  
````````  
  
Water splashed as Jasmine was released from her dreaming. She jumped back, startled from the water.  
  
"Hey, Jas...you been out here all day..ya almost done?"Magnet asked. She stared wide eyed at him.  
  
"Ya..Im just getting a little side tracked thats all.."She began finishing up her hole.   
  
"You dont hafta wait for me Magnet...I'll catch up.."  
  
"Ok..whatever you say, I'll be in the Wreck room when ya finish.."  
  
"Ok, C ya,"Jasmine hurried him off then shoveled the last dirt scoops from her hole. 


	3. Windowless

Heres the next chappy^_^ Thanks for those who have reviewed!  
  
``````  
  
Jasmine walked towards camp, her shovel dragging behind her, rocks causing the shovel blade to bounce up and down over the ground. She squinted her eyes and stared out in front of her at all the boys and crap around camp. She sighed, dropped her shovel at the 'library' and took off for the showers.   
  
The shower, like everyday was the most relaxing part of the day, Jasmines shower had a lil curtain she'd put up evertime before she'd take one. If she wouldnt put a curtain up she'd be out in the open, in front of all the boys and Jasmine didnt want that...who would? The cold water that had been sitting out in the sun would actually be more of a luke warm feel, but it was the most refreshing feeling of all. As soon as the shower would stop Jasmine grabbed her clothes that sat off to the side, pulled them on quickly and walked off. No one knew why she did that, no one knew why that was her routine...but it was.  
  
Jasmine headed into the wreck room and Magnet smiled as soon as she walked in,  
  
"Hey, Jas wanna play pool with us?"Magnet asked and pointed towards the pool table where Squid, Zigzag, and Armpit were waiting.  
  
"Sure,"Jasmine picked up a cue stick and walked on over.  
  
````````  
  
The small child slowly inched towards her mother who was still lying on the floor.  
  
"Mommy, wake up.."The little girls voice quivered.  
  
"Ja..jasmine?"Her mother slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh, momma...I was so scared..."little Jasmine jumped into her mothers arms and her mom held her.  
  
"Oh...sweety it'll be ok...you know it will.."The woman stroked her daughters long black hair, softly...gently.  
  
"God, will protect us...he always has..."  
  
Little Jasmine stared into her moms eyes, she didn't understand. No matter how much her father had abused them her mom still had hope, still believed God was there, God was protecting them.   
  
"But Momma...Jesus is gone..."The little girl whispered.  
  
"What? No...what are you talking about?"Her mom rocked her daughter back and forth.  
  
"He left us...he left our house when daddy changed..."Little Jasmines words choked in tears.  
  
"Ever since the night...daddy changed...Jesus left..Jesus left.."The little girl whispered, and her mom squeezed her closer.  
  
"Shhh...shhh, baby...its ok..its ok,"  
  
```````  
  
"Yo! Jas! Snap outta it!"Magnet waved his hand in front of Jasmines face, she shook her head.  
  
"Who? What?"Jasmine quickly looked around.  
  
"You zoned out again.."Squid stared at Jasmine.  
  
"You tend to do that a lot...its kinda creepy.."Zigzag said.  
  
"Oh....sorry guys, I don't know why I do that,"She let out a nervouse laugh. "Its just a habit...a habit, ya know.."  
  
But for some reason, the boys knew it wasn't a habit...they knew something else was going on. Whenever Jasmine would blank out she got the same expression. The expression that looked as if she was somewhere else, she was crying, she was cold. She was alone... 


	4. Jeffrey

Thanks for those of you who have read and review...but I dont think Im gonna write any more of this story...It doesnt feel like much ppl like it....PLUS Im running out of ideas  
  
````  
  
Night soon fell and all of D-Tent walked back to there tent for bed. Jasmine sat down slowly but winced slightly. She didn't wanna have another dream...another nightmare. She had been plaugued with these dreams eversince she had been sent to Camp Green Lake. Magnet walked over to Jasmine and sat next to her on her cot.  
  
"Hey, Jas..you ok?"He asked.  
  
"Oh..ya Im fine,"She weakly smiled, then sighed. A piece of her hair fell in front of her face, and Magnet pulled it back, behind her ear. Jasmine cringed,  
  
"Dont..."She pushed Magnets hand away.  
  
"What?"Magnet asked.  
  
"Just...I don' like when people touch me..ok?"Every word, Jasmine tried harder to not cry.  
  
"Ok, well goodnight.."Magnet got up and walked to his own cot.   
  
Jasmine laid down, and rubbed her own arm painfully, in the darkness of night she rolled up her sleeve and stared at her own bruisless scars. Her bruises were gone, but she still felt the same horrible pain. The scar on her arm was from her shoulder to wrist, and she would never let anyone see it. NEVER  
  
Jasmine heard somebody make a noise in the dark tent and she quickly rolled down her sleeve and closed her eyes. Knowing an unajoyable sleep laid ahead.  
  
````````  
  
"Food? Jasmine..Mommy got food,"Her mothers voice spoke softly in the darkness.  
  
"Food?"Jasmines voice small and shakey asked.  
  
"Yes, here baby...eat,"Her mother opened up a small bag of stale potatoe chips and a small juice pack to share.  
  
"Momma where'd you get these?"Jasmine asked as she happily started to eat.  
  
"You dont need to worry about that..ok, just be happy,"  
  
And they both quietly ate in the cold, dark room.   
  
CRASH! The noise of there worst nightmare was returning, Jasmines father...their abuser. Jasmines mother quickly hid the remains of the food and picked up her daughter. They walked to the corner and sat curled up as close they could.  
  
"Come on, sweet thang...get over hear.."Jasmines father walked over to them and yanked her mother along.  
  
"Jeez..I give you two shelter and what do you do? Hide from me! NO RESPECT!"Her father screamed.  
  
"Were sorry...we are.."Her mother said back.  
  
"Good.."Jasmines father sat down on a broken chair, the only furniture in the house. He began gently stroking Jasmines mothers hair, whispering offensive things in her ear, causing her to whimper. He kissed her hard then pulled her closer. Jasmine cried, she held onto her only toy, her stuffed cheetah. Small and worn, it was her only friend. She rocked herself back and forth as her tears wet her cheetah.  
  
```````  
  
Jasmine slowly opened her eyes, her pillow was already damp from her crying. She sat up in the darkness, everyone was still sleeping. She wiped her eyes and inched over to her crate. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a small stuffed cheetah.  
  
"Hey, Jerry..how've you been doin'?"She whispered to the cheetah, and hugged it, then began to silently cry. 


End file.
